Hamato Family Anew: Part 1
by Shadow-Star Hatake
Summary: My first Ninja Turtle Story: OC character meets the Hamato Family and with their help she over comes her dark past and become part of the Hamato after sharing her connect from Hamato Yoshi. Part one of Trilogy. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1: The Meet

**Chapter 1: The Meet**

My name is Emily Hatake and I am just a normal 15 year old homeless kid in the big city, I live on the streets with my only companion Haku; a little white dog I rescued during last winter. He may not look it but he is pure white with a curly tail and pointy ears almost like a Shiba Inu. He is so small but I can barely take care of myself let alone another person….well dog. I was also different from people and that's probably why I can't trust people. My past has dictated how to live my life and I hate it. I sometimes curse my powers but they are useful in ways to survive the streets of New York. My powers are controlling the elements and that is what makes me a freak. I have been told that I'm a freak of nature and should be put down. But, with Haku I have a reason to live. Until that faithful night during the warm month of June when my life changed all thanks to the Purple Dragons and there ongoing battle against the Turtles and I started to change because of them.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

I was just sleeping on the cardboard box I call home when it happened. Wearing my gray hoodie over my torn white t-shirt and ripped blue jeans, worn out blue and white sneakers with holes appearing with on the top. I faced wall with my back to the dark alley way with my hoodie covering my black messy hair. Haku was sleeping on my chest, the only warmth I could feel but I didn't care. As long Haku was there safe and sound maybe not full I didn't care what happened to me. I live by a code and as long as I was still live I would protect Haku or a family I wish I had. The alley was damp from the rain we just had and my "home" was falling apart….again. I was lucky that we were in the middle of June or I would freeze at night. My clothes were all damp and felt heavy on my body. I was scavenging for food all day and only came up with some chicken meat left on the bones left by inconsiderate people, some moldy bread and part of a brown banana. It may of not been the best but that's all I had for the week. I have lived on the streets for the past three years and if you think that was bad, you would be mistaken. That was one of the best meals I have ever had in the longest time.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

Any way back to the story, I was just sleeping there when I heard a huge thump, I thought it was nothing and just kept trying to sleep until I stated to hear grunting and the sound of metal clashing together. I tried to ignore it but curiosity got the better of me. I peered over the garaged container to get a better view of what was happening. My eyes widened as big as they could get, I covered my mouth my right hand while I held Haku close to my chest with my other. I couldn't believe what I was seeing my own eyes. I thought I was dreaming but when I dropped down to the ground due to the fear of being seen I felt the pain of the garage container hitting my right side I knew I wasn't dreaming.

This turtle with a red bandana was fighting with what I thought were two Sais against a group of Purple Dragons in an all-out brawl where only side was going to victories. I watched in amazement as the turtle was fighting the Purple Dragons. When there was only a few of Purple Dragons I thought everything was over, the turtle was breathing very heavily and looked like he was going to drop at any second. I wanted to go out there to help but it felt like my shoes were rooted to the ground and my body was just froze at the spot. But then when the turtle thought he was out of the woods one of the Purples Dragons came up from behind him with a metal pipe and hit him on his head sending him to the garage container. His shell made a huge dent in the front of it and blood started to pour out of the wound like no tomorrow. The turtle was clenching his head with his left hand while his other hand was on the ground with one of his Sais just a few feet in front of him. He tried to reach out for it only to have his hand being crushed under the weight of one of the Purple Dragon's boots and a gun at his head ready to shot at any moment.

"Aaargghh. Get the shell off me" the turtle cried.

But the remaining Purple Dragons just smirked waving their weapons in the air or having them in one hand and hitting in the palm of other showing that they were ready to start the brawl all over again. The one Purple Dragon with his boot on the turtle's hand started to twist his foot as he started to laugh when the turtle yelled in pain.

"I'm just getting started freak. You think that I'll let you leave you got another thing coming. My boss is going to love having you draw out the remaining turtle in effort to try to save you." the Purple Dragon cried.

From what I could tell he was a very tall man with a Purple Dragon tattoo on the right side of his face, his long brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail, he wore a jean jacket with the sleeves ripped off and a black t-shirt with a dragon on the front. He wore black pants and dark brown work boots. His hands were covered by gloves with finger holes on them. His piercing brown eyes eyed the dark green turtle as he started to tell him how they were going to torture him then show his family his corpse. Then when he started to chant the one word that got even my blood boiling I started to get in position. I can still hear him cry it out while the other Purple Dragons started to laugh.

"Freak, freak, freak, freak, you are just a freak of nature." he cried as he started with his malleolus laughter.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

That's when I made my move. I didn't care what happened to me but, my honor and that turtle's honor was being disgraced and I wasn't going to allow this or what they wanted to do to him. I placed Haku on the ground and told him to stay there while I went to deal with these so called Purple Dragons. I got into position with my right leg bent and my left behind me in almost a runner's position at the start of a run, my hands at either side ready to start a new brawl.

The Purple Dragon was getting ready to finish the turtle off as he raised the butt of the gun in the air to knock him out so they could carry him without a fight when they I jumped out and landed on the top of the garage container.

"Nnnooooo!" I yelled as I kicked the gun out of the man's hand, twisting my body after the kick I ran and tackled the man off the turtle's hand and started to tumble with him. Landing in my fighting stance I stood in front of the turtle while the Purple Dragon landed with his crew.

I yelled at them "I will not have you hurt him anymore; you try to hurt a wounded warrior and believe that this is honorable. With everything I have in me and my honor you are going to wish you were never born." My brown eyes glared at the Purple Dragons and my hood was off my head to show my long black hair and my true facial features. If looks could kill they would all be dead by now. I was so mad at them for what they were trying to do that my rage started to pour over. My hands were clenched so tight that they might start breaking. I knew that if I didn't use my powers that I would be a goner but, would risking the outcome of life and death to being seen as a monster be the best for both of us. I just started off fighting hand to hand. These Purple Dragons didn't think much of me until the brawl started. Bashing in the skulls of them was the best thing that could of happened until I saw one false move had me clenching the left side of my chest near my waist. One of the Purple Dragon's used a knife he had on him and cut my side and kicked me over to the turtle. I held my side as blood started to pour out but kept it hidden him the turtle who at the movement was just wide eyeing me. I knew it was time use some of my powers, it was me and the turtle or them.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

"This is the end pretty little girl just back away from the turtle and we will let you live tonight." the leader of the crew said with a smirk.

The turtle could tell from my face I wasn't going to back down. He placed his good hand with blood on it on my shoulder and shook his head.

"Just do what he said, I don't want you to get hurt." he said with a weak smile. My eyes relaxed and as I turned my face to him and with my own smile I just said. "No." I turned to the Purple Dragons and with my left hand I slammed it on the ground. The Purple Dragons didn't think much of it and started to laugh.

I just smirked at them as I eyed the turtle back and mouthed to him; Get ready. The ground around us started to shake, like it would during an earthquake. Then before the Purple Dragon's knew it columns from the ground appeared upper-cutting them and sending them into the middle of the street, they tried to get up only to be hit by a truck that couldn't stop in time killing them.

I panted as I looked at the turtle again, he sees were wider than before. If they could they would of popped out. I started to stand and with my left hand I reached down to the turtle and helped him up. We were about the same height from what I could observe. He smirked at me as I smiled back at him. I asked him who he was since I just saved him.

"My name is Raphael but you can call my Raph." he said as he raised his hand to shake mine.

"Hey Raph, my name is Emily." just as Haku came out of his hiding spot into my arms. He started to lick my face has I held him with my right arm, trying to hide the discomfort I was feeling. "And this is Haku my best friend and family." I raised my hand out to Raph as we both shook them pronouncing our new bond we just made.

"Well I should be going it was nice meeting you Emily and you too Haku." as he started to gather his Sais. He started to take the manhole off when I cried in pain. He took his eyes off the manhole to see me falling to my knees as I let go of Haku and clutching my left side. I tried to fight it off but the pain just kept growing. Raph ran to my side and saw what was happening. I couldn't hide it anymore from my hoodie was stain with my blood; it just kept growing from the wound.

"A shell." Raph cried. "Did those Purple Dragons do this to you."

I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head yes. Raph knew he couldn't leave me and taking me to the hospital was out of the question. He threw his hands in the air yelling. I believe he was starting to swear in Japanese when I started to chuckle and said "Language"

Raph looked at me at first surprised but, he calmed down and undid the manhole. I thought he was going to leave me, I just closed my eyes wishing the pain would go away when I left being lifted off the ground. I turned my head and opened my eyes as Raph started to carry me to the manhole with Haku on my chest.

I asked, "Why?"

He looked back at me as we entered the sewer saying "Why not? You saved me so it's my turn. My family will not be happy about this but, they will be at proud I didn't leave you to bleed to death. Now come on we're going meet my brothers so they can take care of that wound and maybe put some meat on those bones Emily you are really skinny." He started to carry me down the tunnel to his home. On the way there we just started to talk about anything. He talked about his other brothers; Donatello, Michelangelo, and Leonardo and their father and Master Splinter. I told him about my times on the streets and what my powers were. I felt I could trust him and maybe I could trust his family also, with time of course.

I stare at him at asked him something that made him stop in his tracks looking at me like I just asked him the worst thing I could ask.

I said, "Do you think I'm a freak because of what I can do?"

He just looked at me and tighten his grip on my right arm saying, "Of course not. I don't know why you think that but just because you are a little different from other people doesn't make you a freak. I mean look at me I'm a giant mutant turtle if anyone one here is a freak it's me. "

With that statement I hit him with the back of my right hand on his plastron saying he wasn't a freak. He smirked at me saying I wasn't either than. I remember faintly smiling again as I started to doze off in his arms.

"Just go to sleep, I'll wake you when we get to my place." Raph said in a soft tone trying to get me to sleep.

I was just so tried that I listened to him, my ear was on his chest right near his heart. The beat of his heart was very rhythmic and soothing that it put me into a trance and I started to fall asleep in his arms.

"Don't worry kid I'll be by your side through the whole thing." Raph whispered as he tightening his grip on my left arm.

**Author Notes:**

**So they plot is set, Raph and I meet by chance and now both our futures will be alter; for better or worst. How will the others react to this even more how will Splinter react to another human know their secret? **

**I hope you like this it's my first time writing a ninja turtles' story with an O.C**

**The O.C is not me just a character I made up with some personal stuff. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of Change

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of Change **

He made his way to the wall that hid his home and entering the combination to the wall he stepped away as the wall started to open. He walked in being careful with me as he enter the lair with his family waiting for him around the living room. They turned to greet him only to have their eyes' start to widen as they saw me unconscious in Raph's arms.

"Hey I'm home and I can use some help over here." Raph stated as he began walking to the living room. "She needs help" he said as he carried me to the couch for the other's to see. The wound on my right side was still bleeding and Haku was still sleeping in my arms.

Raph said, "I couldn't leave her there, she saved my shell and now its my turn. Please Don can you help her."

Don looked over my wound and as he eyed my unconscious body.

"I can help her but what are we going to do when she wakes up." Don asked eyeing everyone.

Splinter with a huge sigh went over to me placing his paw on my head try to figure out the trouble of my spirit. _Sadness, trouble, pain. _Taking his paw off my head he faced his son saying, "she can stay the night as Donatello fixes the wound on her right side. After that we must talk to her about the future."

"Hai, sensei." The four said. Don looked at April and asked if she could get me some clothes since my were covered in blood and help clean me up plus some dog food for Haku.

"Of course, Don" April said as she started to get up and head out the door. I'll be back soon with some clothes.

As she left, Leo went over to me and started to look me over. He bent down to remove Haku so they could carry me to Don's lab so he could help me. Haku was a small dog and was very light he gently placed him on the chair he sits in when they watch tv. He carefully picked me up just as Raph did when he carried me to their home.

"Come on Don we better help her or she could die from blood lost." Leo said as he started walking to Don's lab.

"I'm coming Leo. Raph you better come with us so I can fix that cut on your head." Pointing to the cut he got fighting the Purple Dragons.

Mikey started walking with them as they made their way to Don's lab. My wound wasn't too bad the only problem was I lost a lot of blood and may need a transfusion. Don tested my blood to see what type I was and began to transfuse some from Leo who was O negative and could give blood to anyone.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

As Don was fixing both me and Raph up Master Splinter walked, he wanted to know what happened to Raph and why he had to bring me with him. For over any hour Raph talked about the fight he in with the Purple Dragons and then when I came to save him. He talked about my powers so the guys wouldn't freak out if they saw me use them. He even told them that I even follow the code of Bushido and knew ninjutsu. Don and Mikey were amazed that knew all of that.

Mikey stated "Man I can't believe a street kid knows all that and-"before being smacked by Raph and Leo and a stern look from Splinter.

"Michelangelo you will not call her that, it is disrespectable." Splinter stated staring Mikey down.

"Hai sensei." Mikey said cowering in his chair. After Don was down stitching my wound up he had Leo carry me into the living room area carefully placing me on the couch with a pillow behind my head and a blanket over my body. He even placed Haku back into my arms and covered him with the blanket also. He heard from Raph how important Haku was to me as his brothers are to him.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

April returned with a bag of clothes for me. She looked over at the couch were the guys were and asked if anything changed. Beside Raph's headache from the metal pipe everything was back to normal. Leo was mediating with Master Splinter in the dojo, Don was in his lab working on a new invention, Mikey who is unable to watch TV or play videos because I was sleeping on the couch was reading his comics with Klunk at his side, and Raph was punching and kicking his punching bag.

"Same as usual" April muttered under her breathe. She looked over the couch and smiled seeing I was sleeping peacefully with my dog at my side. She walked over to Don's lab and tapped on the door.

"Hey Donnie" she said. "Hey April, did you get the stuff?" Don asked as he was looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I got some clothes and dog food for them. And I was wondering if there was anything else was needed or needs to be done for her." April said as she was placing the bags down on the floor near Don.

"Well she is still sleeping so I rather wait until she wakes up but if we can get Haku off her then maybe we can get him to eat. He is very underweight. Plus we also should try wake but later because I her to start eating also." Don stated

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

It wasn't until later that night after dinner when I started to wake up; my vision was blurred from the blood loss and took some time for me to actually see. I could heard chatter in the background, talk about the day and Raph's encounter with the Purple Dragons. I tried to get up and see what was going on, placing Haku on the ground I let the blanket fall off me as I tried to get up, but as soon as I was almost all the way sitting up did my side start to hurt. It shot pain up my side, and unconsciously did I yelp in pain and clutched my left side. It alerted the guys that I just woke up and they ran to my side in an instance. One of the turtles placed a hand on my shoulder and told me to lie down. I could tell he wasn't Raph, he made more of an olive skin color and wore a purple bandana, he was slightly shorter than Raph and had less muscle mass he also had bo staff on his back. He looked concerned in his eyes. The other two were the same. One of the other turtles looked like he was the smallest out the group and his skin was a light greenish color, he has a little more muscle mass than the turtle in purple but still less than Raphs' and wore an orange bandana with a pair of Nunchucks in his belt. The finally turtle was the tallest out of the group he had a forest green color skin and has a little less muscle mass than Raph, he had two twin Kanata's on his back and wore a blue bandana. I wondered for a moment if this is what Raph was talking as he cared me to his home.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

The turtle with the purple bandana helped me sit up with my back to the couch facing the mountain of televisions, he started to examine my stitches to make sure I didn't pull any or started to bleed again. Satisfied that I didn't pull anything he stepped back and knelled on the floor.

"Well I'm glad you up Emily. My name is Donatello, Don or Donnie if its easier for you to say." he said placing his hand out to shake mine. I took it and said hello.

The other turtles started to introduce themselves to one after another, first came the turtle with the orange bandana unfortunately he started off wrong and ended up getting smacked in the head by Raph.

"Chill Mikey she just woke up." Raph said as his anger started to rise.

"Please ignore our little brother he can he a hand full at times but if you get use to him he is actually a real nice guy. My name is Leonardo but you can call me Leo." the turtle in blue said as he bowed his head. I did the same as a sign of respect.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

We all talked about Raph and me meeting, what I was doing on the streets, and who I was. I didn't tell them everything because of my dark past but I told them enough for them to get a picture of who I was.

"I guess I'll start with the obvious, my name is Emily Hatake and this is my dog Haku. I'm not really sure of my parents because I was orphaned at a young age but I do know my father was Japanese and my mother was Chinese. And yes, I am fluent in Japanese, Chinese, and English. I'm self-educated and know both ninjutsu and honor code of bushido. I don't like orphanages so I ran away from the one they placed me in and started living for the past three years."

After talking a big rat in a reddish color kimono came in walking with a stick in one hand over to us. Mikey yelled out "Hello Master Splinter guess what? She's awake and talking to us come over and meet her." Mikey was waving his hand over to Splinter trying to get his attention. Splinter started to walk over and stood in front of me staring into my eyes.

"Hello there young one, my name is Splinter and I see you have met my sons." He said as he bowed his head to me.

"The pleasure is all mine, I thank your son Raphael for saving me in the alley way." I said as I bowed my head to him.

Splinter looked at me again this time with it looked like he was trying to read me. If I had a chose I wouldn't let his do that do I let him read a little of me. I showed him I was no threat and wouldn't expose them. I would keep their secret if they would keep mine.

"My son Raphael told me that you have control over the elements is this true?" Splinter asked.

"Yes" I said "If you want I can show you one of them." Splinter looked at and shook his head yes. I guess he wanted to see what I truly was made off.

"Don, can you get a bowl of water some sterile linen and a scalpel?" I asked looking over to Don. He nodded and took off to gather the material I asked over. When he came back he placed everything I asked for on the coffee table in front of me.

Mikey had to ask, "So what are you going to do with that stuff?" looking at me with a questionable look. I pulled both my hoodie and shirt up a little bit to where I get cut by the Purple Dragon.

"I'm going to heal myself and close the wound, then have Don remove the stiches from my side so I can move around more freely." I said as I picked up the bowl.

That's when it started. I placed my right hand in the water and closed my eyes, focusing on the water in the bowl, lifting my right hand the guys started to gasp as the water was moving with my hand into a form that looked like the bowl it came from. I put the bowl down with my left hand and slowly lifted my hoodie and shirt again to the wound I placed my right hand on my side and it started to glow slightly. I continued to focus and concentrate and soon the water bubble went into my body and disappeared. I took my hand away and opened my eyes slowly.

"See that's what I can do for example with water. Now Don you can examine it if you want but can you remove the stiches now" I said with a smile.

Don examined my side and nodded his head; he began to remove the stitches until they were all gone. I tried to get up much to Don's distress. But I told him I was fine and just wanted to stretch my legs for a bit. When I stood up I was still a little off balance and wobbled, the guys were ready to catch me if I went over, after a bit I started to walk around looking at their home. It may have been a sewer but to me it was the best place to live.

Don ran to his lab and returned with two bags which he handed to me.

"Here our friend April bought these for you since well the clothes you are wearing are kind of….covered in….well blood and….mud." Don said looking away. I looked down at my clothes and grab the bags from him, Don looked like I was going to yell at him or throw the bags at him shielding his face from my rage. But good thing he was wrong; I looked into the bags and bowed my head saying, "arigato Don-san." Looked back and said, "do itashimashite Emily-san" bowing his head. I walked off to the bathroom after being shown by Raph so I could shower and change, the guys agreed to wash and feed Haku for me while I was in the bathroom.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

I came out of the bathroom after a half an hour with my hair washed and dried and my new clothes on. From what April picked out for me, really, most of them weren't what I would if I had a chose wear; too bright and cheer full. I came out with a black t-shirt with a red dragon on the front and white trim on the sleeves, collar, and bottom of the shirt, and dark blue jeans and a black belt looped through it. I had white socks on and new black shoes with a white trim on the top wear the foot goes into the shoe and white laces. I had two black gloves with finger holes on my hands with red trim on the holes and silver buttons across my knuckles. I keep my gold oval shaped locket under my shirt and placed my diamond black earrings back into my ears. One pair was a little bigger than the other pair. I clean both pair the best I could and placed back into their original spots. My messy black hair was now combed placed into a loose ponytail; part of my bangs still covered part of my forehead over my right eye. It was cut on angle it was about the length from the top of my head to my eye. My eyes where now visible and you could now clearly see my dark hazel color eyes. I made my way to the kitchen where I could hear a commotion about Haku and his bath. I walked in and saw all the guys trying to get a little puppy into the sink so they could wash him. I chuckled as I watch four grown turtles wrestling a little dog; and losing.

"Is everything alright guys?" I asked making my way to Raph as he was holding Haku from under his arms like you would pick up a child. I took Haku from Raph and as soon as I did they started to talk all at once. I held my hand up and pointed at each one to give me the story of what happened when I went into the bathroom. I started with Mikey.

**Author Notes:**

**We are going to take a break from this tense situation for a bit of comic relief. Just something I want to try out. **

**By the way I'll be talking in Japanese sometimes here are some phrases I'll be saying**

**Arigato: thank you **

**Do Itashimashite: you're welcome**

**San: honorific suffixes for addressing someone in Japanese, San can be used for either gender and is more formal.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Bath

**Chapter 3: The Bath**

**Mikey P.O.V:**

"Well when you left to go to the bathroom to shower and change we went over to get Haku to start his bath. Donnie got the water ready for him while Leo got the dog friendly shampoo April got us to use on Haku. Raph and I were in charge of trying to get Haku without scaring him. Too bad Raph was there he could scare anyone with just one glance." I started to crack up when I told them that part of the story when Raph came up and smacked me in the head threating to kick my shell if I kept it up. While rubbing my head I continued with the story. "Well I guess Haku wasn't really happy about you leaving him and it made it worse when he saw us. He started to run around the lair trying to get away from us. Raph and I tried to get him but boy did it take a while to final get our hands on him. He started to yelp like we were trying to murder him like the Justice Force issue number-" that's when Emily came over and smacked me in the head telling me to stop, I guess she didn't want to hear about it either. I looked at her with my sad puppy eyes; she shook her head and pointed at Donnie to tell his side of the story.

**Don P.O.V:**

"Just like Mikey said we you left to change and shower I went over to the sink to get the water ready for Haku's bath, Leo went to get the dog friendly shampoo from one of bags when I heard Raph and Mikey start yelling and running around the lair. I guess Haku was scared and unsure about his new surroundings and you not being there didn't help. He started running around the lair with Raph and Mikey right behind him. Finally when they caught him he started crying out, they brought him over to the sink to where me and Leo standing. Leo had the shampoo on the counter and a good thing he did. Haku was crying and howl so loud both me and Leo had our hands covering our ears. Raph looked like he was going to kill Haku while Mikey was trying to hand him over to us. That's when bad became worse. Haku was trying so hard to get out of our grasp that when Mikey handed him over to Raph, he kind of….well how do I say thing….Haku nipped at Raph's hand causing Raph to get even more angry and ready to strangle the dog-" That's when I placed my hand over my mouth when I saw the guy's and Emily's face about Raph and Haku. I guess that's not something you want to know. She held her hand up and pointed at Raph.

**Raph P.O.V:**

I rubbed the back of my neck with hand when Emily heard about the part of me wanting to kill her dog. I wanted to explain but she just wanted to know about the bath story and then we could get to the strangling story. "What Mikey and Don said was true Haku really hated the thought of the bath after Mikey gave him to me and….that incident happened we finally got Haku into the sink and started at first rinse him off. The mud in him fur made the water turn a murky brown and we had to rise the sink out. Haku was still trying to get out of our hands when we were changing the water so I gave him to Fearless over here to hold him for a while. Haku calmed down a bit much to our amusement. After rinsing out the sink and getting it ready for Haku; he started to freak out again and it took both me, Leo and Mikey to hold him still while Don got the shampoo on him. We rinsed him off again and took him out so we could make sure he was clean and stuff. Leo handed me Haku cause Don needed his help with the sink. Haku was madder than ever this time when he wiggled out of my hands he got lose and started to run around the lair again. This time Mikey, Don, and me started running for Haku. When Leo came and-" Emily stopped me at that point placing her hand in the air. She told me she wasn't upset about what I said I was going to do the Haku earlier because she forgot to mention that when Haku gets really upset will either bit, nip, or scratch his way from whatever is happening to him. She pointed at Leo to finally finish up the story.

**Leo P.O.V:**

Finally the story was coming full circle, Emily pointed at me to finish up the story on what happened to Haku while she was away and why we looked tired and was covered in soap and water. "I'll start up where Raph left off, the guys were chasing a wet Haku when I stepped in and called him over. I guess you trained him well because he came running to me, he sat and looked at me with his confused look on his face; cocking his head to the side. I picked him up and waited for the guys to come over to finish Haku's bath. We placed him back into the sink with the warm water on him and placed a little more soap on him for his final wash too bad for us when Haku shook his body we all got covered in soap and water. I sighed heavily and with Don's help we rinsed him off for the last time. Mikey and Raph had the job of trying to dry him. We thought washing him was bad, drying was worse; he did not like us trying to bundle him up in the towel. At first he shook his fur again soaking us again with water, when he started to run around the lair again when we tried to dry him. After about five minutes of running we finally caught Haku and dried him off. Mikey handed him to Raph and that's when we started talking the bath and wishing never to do it again. That's when you arrived to talk about what happened and why we looked like this."

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

Eyeing myself and my brother, I had my head turned when I heard Emily start to laugh, I guess it was kind of funny and we all started to laugh at the situation, all because we agreed to wash a little dog. She wiped a tear from her eye, then looked back at Haku; it just like what she said he was a pure white dog with Shiba Inu in him. She placed him on the ground and that's when he started to run around sniffing everything at first we didn't like the idea but she reassured us he was just getting use to him new surroundings. We had all our attention on Haku that when we finally got back to Emily did we realize what she was wearing. She looked amazing in her new clothes. Just a quick shower and a change of clothes and she looked like a new person. My brothers agreed with me and we started to complaint the way she looked. Don, and I really like the dragon on her shirt while Raph like her gloves saying it made her look tougher, and Mikey liked the way she had her hair saying that the bangs that were covering a little of her right eye made her mysterious. Bowing her head she said "arigato mina". Replying to her as we all bowed "do itashimashite". We started to laugh again as me and brother washed off the soap and Mikey got some dinner ready for Emily and she fed Haku some dog food April got her. We told her about April and Casey and all our human friends and enemies even our origin story. She was amazed by how became who are today. April and Casey would be coming around tomorrow to see how she was, she agreed with the meet but was still apprehensive about meeting them mainly because she does get along with humans while. She didn't say why and we didn't push, we could understand that something will come to light when they are given time and support. After she finished her dinner and Haku was done eating did we realize what time it was; a little after 1am. We had practice in the morning around 7:30. My brothers and I were ready to go to sleep when we realized what we were we going to do about Emily.

"I can just sleep on the couch if it's not too much trouble and Haku can sleep with me." she said.

I offered to have her sleep in my room and I could sleep on the couch but it looks like she won't back down. She changed into her pajamas that April got her, they were a shirt and pants; the t-shirt was a plain black while the pants were a plain dark blue, she was wearing a pair of socks and black slippers. (I guess she likes the dark colors). Her hair was out of her ponytail and let free flowing in the air. We gave her the blanket and pillow she was sleeping with originally. She laid down onto the couch and soon she fell asleep with Haku on her chest nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck. I guessed she must have been exhausted since her encounter with Raph. Raph was already reprimanded by Splinter and is forced to do everyone's chores for the week and do twenty flips at the beginning of practice for the week also. I went over to cover her with the blanket when Splinter appeared. He began with asking about what we learned about Emily.

"Master there is nothing out of the ordinary with her, beside the powers she is just a normal teenager who is shunned for being different. She is just like us but she is human and we are turtles." I said. Master Splinter closed his eyes and began to drift into deep thought. The others were also trying to get Master Splinter to see that I was not a threat and maybe even could say with them until I could get back onto my feet. That's when faith has a way of twisting its way into everyone's life. Changing a decision that was not clear made into something bigger than it was originally was at the beginning. She began to stir in her sleep and sleep talk, we thought it was nothing at first but then the words that were utter that made everyone's eyes widen and turned the noisy lair into a silence what nothing could disturb.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

"Wait, don't go….father…please don't leave me…father. Please come back….please Hamato Yoshi…please come back father." she muttered in her sleep.

That's when all eyes were on her; even Master Splinter was at a loss of words about what was just came out of her mouth. Conscious or not this is a game changer how the shell does she know him and what is Master Splinter going to do. My brothers and I are just in complete shock. If we are in complete shock what is Master Splinter then, he grew up with Master Yoshi so how is he going to react to this.

**Master Splinter P.O.V:**

**(Splinter is thinking all of this)**

_How does she know about my Master Yoshi and why does she call him…..father. This can't be happening she can't know who Master Yoshi is because if she knows about Master Yoshi then why don't I remember her._

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

**Author Notes:**

**Hai: yes**

**When I do Italic that means they are thinking.**

**So what do you think? A little break from the what is actually going to happening to a little comic relieve for a bit. In the future I may do this but, I want to know about you the people think about it. We are going to go back to my O.C P.O.V soon just a little more with Splinter. I'll mainly be in her P.O.V but sometimes go to the Turtles' or Splinters' maybe even Casey and April (but only if I have to). Now we are going to get back to the story how does Emily know Yoshi but Splinter doesn't even know her and why does she call him father when they are two different surnames?**


	4. Chapter 4: Bitter Past

**Chapter 4: Bitter Past**

**Master Splinter P.O.V:**

I gathered my sons in front of my room and knelt before them. As they followed my movement we just sat there in silence until Michelangelo broke the silence.

"What are we going to do Master Splinter?" he asked. I looked at him, looks almost childlike now, scared of what could happen at this moment.

I sighed, "I do not know my son it is a mystery to me also. I have no memory of this child yet she knows Master Yoshi and claims to be his daughter when I know he had no children." I looked back at the couch. "For now let us focus on her health along with Hakus' they are still both weak and very underweight we will not speak of this to under any circumstance do I make myself clear." I roared as I raised my walking stick and hit the ground with enough force to make my sons flinch.

"Hai sensei." they said. I walked over to her to get a better view of our sleeping visitor, my sons joined me. At first we saw nothing out of the ordinary until my son Donatello pointed to a gold chain around her neck. Gently I had Leonardo raise her head from the pillow as I began to unclasp the necklace from her neck. I took the necklace and looked at the oval shaped locket she had.

"Sensei it must mean a great deal to her if she keeps it in this condition living on the streets, even more the fact she keeps it hidden." Leonardo said.

"Yes it must my son." I said as I was trying to open it up without damaging it. Michelangelo and Raphael were over my right shoulder while Leonardo and Donatello were over my left. I finally got the locket open and began to open it when we all gasped at what we saw.

"Master Yoshi" I muttered under my breath.

It was an old picture of my Master Yoshi he looked so proud in this photo and looked so happy.

(Think back to the origin story of the turtle when Splinter was telling the Turtles for the first time about his Master Yoshi.)

I closed the locket and had Leonardo raise my head again as he placed the locket back around my neck.

"It is time to retire to our rooms, we have morning practice so we must rest. Remember not a word about to Emily that especially goes to you two." pointing at Mikey and Raph as I spoke this to my sons.

"Hai sensei, we swear by our honor not to tell her about any of this." Leonardo spoke. Soon after this we all returned to our rooms resting for the morning.

**Emily P.O.V:**

I awoke the next morning around 6:00 am. It seemed like a dream or what happened yesterday but when I looked around I knew I wasn't dreaming. I took Haku off my chest and placed him back into the blanket covering him so he could sleep. I went into the bathroom to change into some gym clothes April bought me, I wanted to train with the guys so I wanted to be ready. Splinter might even want to see what I really can do thanks to Raph talking about the fight between the Purple Dragons and us. When I came out of the bathroom wearing a black t-shirt with white Chinese writing down the left side of my body, dark blue shorts that came down pass my knees with two black lines down the side of short, white socks and black shoes with blue designs on each the side. My black hair was in a tight bun so it wouldn't get in my way when I trained. I walked over to the kitchen and just sat there in one of the open chairs just thinking. _I wonder when the others are going to wake up. _That's when I heard the creek of a door opening and someone jumping down. I looked over to see it was Leo coming out; he was still yawning and stretching his arms and legs as he walked to the kitchen rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. He saw and we both shared a smile.

"When did you get up" he asked. I responded, "Not too long ago I didn't want to try to make breakfast without permission from one of you guys." He knew what I meant by that, in Japanese culture it is not polite to go through other people's stuff without permission.

He came over and spoke, "Just treat this like you would if you live here. Treat our home as your home." Placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder, I said thanks and got up and started to make breakfast for everyone while Leo was got some tea ready for me, Splinter, and himself while getting so milk, orange juice, and coffee for the others. I began making some scrambled eggs, waffles, and toast for everyone. Even Leo was helping me with the prep while I was cooking it, he explained he wasn't very good in the kitchen and there is a running joke of him breaking the toaster every time he touched it. I laughed with him as we began assembling breakfast together. The other started to wake up and began walking into the kitchen. Leo and I were already almost down with our breakfast and were just talking now about ninjutsu moves and kata.

Mikey was the first to sit down and start to eat, Raph and Don were next.

"So who made the food?" Mikey asked as he began cutting up his waffle. Leo pointed to me but I stated that Leo helped me out with it.

"Well I hope you can continue this because this is great, where did you learn to cook?" Don asked as he took a bit of his toast.

"Before I started scavenging for food through dumpsters and trash cans I worked under the table at a restaurant. I learned to cook there and they would pay me with leftover food from the kitchen until some of the waiters rated me out and had the manager fire me." I said finishing up my tea.

I took both Leos' and mine dishes and put them in the sink. I was going to start cleaning them when Raph stopped me.

"Don't worry about that stuff me, Don and Mikey will clean up after you two as a thank you for the breakfast." Raph stated with scramble eggs in his mouth. I bowed and followed Leo into the dojo. I took my shoes off at the door and bowed at the mats as a sign of respect.

As the others began to finish their breakfast Master Splinter came to the table asking where both me and Leo where. Don pointed to the dojo; they walked over to the door of the dojo to peer in to see what we were doing. They looked at each other as they saw both me and Leo in lotus position in deep mediation. Mikey thought it would be a good prank to wake me out of my deep mediation with a slap on my back. He started to tip toe into the dojo and just as he was in position, his hand raised in the air to wake me from my trace; he felt his feet fall out under him and landing on his shell. The other's started to laugh even me and Leo were chuckling with Mikey on his shell with the look of what just happened. Splinter cleared his throat having the entire laughter stop he walked over to speak to Mikey about what just happened.

"Michelangelo when you tried to wake Emily out of her deep mediation you failed to realize that she already knew you were there as did Leonardo. She waited until you were in position and sweep kicked you before you even noticed what happened." Splinter stated as he stared down Mike. Splinter bowed at me for my skills for being able to not only be in deep mediation with Leo but being able to get Mikey off guarded and taking him down. I got back onto my knees and bowed at Splinter.  
"Now I believe it is time for our lessons, Michelangelo, Raphael start with your punishment, Emily come kneel next to Leonardo." Splinter said. I began to get up and kneel next to Leo while I looked over and saw both Raph and Mikey with sad looks begin to do flips against the wall. Don explained to me that their punishment for doing something wrong was to do twenty flips or until sensei tells us to stop and/or everyone's chores. I nodded stating I understood what he said and went back to looking at Splinter as he got into position to talk to us about what the lesson was today.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

After Raph and Mikey were done with their flips they came and kneed before Master Splinter still panting from their little workout. I sat at the right side of Leo followed by Don, Raph and Mikey. We all stared at Splinter as he began to talk to us, soon we were all in our own areas of the dojo in our fighters' stance doing some basic kata working our ways up to the more difficult ones. We all were doing fine for the most part until both Mikey and Don got confused with the movements of a difficult series of kata and fell on their shells. Master Splinter had then kneel down and watch me, Raph and Leo continue with our katas. Finally after Raph mixed up a series of movements did Master Splinter tell him to kneel down as Leo and I continued with our sets. Both Leo and I continued with grace as the finally set of katas were performed. Much to Master Splinters and the others amazement I continued to match Leo's kata. Someone who has been studying katas for his whole life to me; a new comer to the stage, when Leo and I finished we bowed to Master Splinter and then to each other. There was a small clap behind us followed by all three of the guys clapping their hands; Splinter was nodding in agreement. I thought it was because of what both me and Leo were doing but then Leo started to clap.

"Well down Emily, I didn't think that you could done some of those kata let alone all of them just like Leonardo and with that level of grace, speed, power, and control it is truly remarkable." Splinter said. I bowed at Splinter and then we all returned with in our original positions kneeling before Master Splinter. He told us it was time to spar, first with weapons, then hand-to-hand combat. He looked at me and asked if I was able to use a weapon, I nodded yes.

"What weapons have you master then Emily?" Splinter asked.

I looked over to the weapon rack said, "I have trained with many weapons but I mainly use katana, I am trained in the art of Santoryu but can work with both Nitoryu and Ittoryu. Plus I am also ambidextrous so it doesn't matter which hand I hold the katana but, I do favor my left hand rather than my right." Splinter eyes widen when I told him. Knowing just art is hard enough but to know all three amazes him. Leo is also surprised by this as he has only mastered Nitoryu and Ittoryu. Unfortunately the other's didn't really understand what I meant by stating those three arts of the katana.

"My sons if you paid attention during your lessons as a child and what Leonardo does on a daily basis then you would understand all three arts of the katana Emily has spoken off." They all nod but still don't understand, I was going to explain but Splinter decided it would be best if he did it.

"All three are arts that were stated are from the origin of the katana. Ittoryu is known for "One Sword Style" it means she can use one sword. Nitoryu is known for "Two Sword Style" meaning she can use two swords in either hands like your brother, Leonardo. Yet both myself and Leonardo have never been able to master the last one; Santoryu meaning "Three Sword Style". Emily can use three swords at once, two in her hands and one in her mouth and still be deadly accurate. It is truly a difficult art to master that many have tried to master and only a few have actually use it." The other with their mouths wide opened looked my way, I told that looks can be deceiving and not to underestimate me in battle. Splinter nodded and told me to kneel beside him and watch the guys spar with their weapons, watch their movements and maybe help them out so they don't make the same mistake in the future. It started off with Mikey and Don sparring against each other. Mikey had Don on the run but Splinter and I could tell it was only a matter of time. Finally Don got Mikey pinned under his bo staff. Splinter yelled at them to yield, they both stood up and bowed at us. We both bowed back and Splinter started to ask me what I learned from the fight.

"Well on Mikey's side of the fight way he used the momentum of his nunchunks to get Don on guard continued to have him on defense but he when he saw this he became cocky and Don being analytical saw this happening. When Mikey raised his left arm to strike Don on the shoulder to knock him off balance Don used this opportunity and used his staff to block Mikey's other arm and got behind him to round-kick to the ground before pouncing on him to finish the fight. While on Don's side of the fight he is more or a defenses fighter but he was in his defensive mode too long and if Mikey didn't get cocky during the Mikey he would of lost the fight in a matter of seconds." I stated. Splintered nodded in agreeing with me on everything I said. Don and Mikey agreed with each other that I was sounding like Leo when I was talking about their battle styles.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

It came down to both Leo and Raph a battle that I have been told is very intense. I got back into the same position as Splinter and watch them collide. But this time was different; if what Don and Mikey were saying was true then my normal eyes wouldn't work. I closed my eyes and focused, the guys along with Splinter were wondering what I was doing. Soon my eyes began to open but this time they were different. Shocking everyone they all looked with wide eyes and open mouths. My eyes are normally a dark hazel color but now were a golden color and my pupil; instead of normal circle shape was now cat eye.

"Please do not stare I will tell you more about this later if you don't mind but know I would like to see this fight against Leo and Raph, if you don't mind." I asked looking at everyone.

Splinter nodded his head and told Raph and Leo to start their fight. Don, Mikey, and Splinter were watching the fight the best they could but they could tell it was going to be hard to see if there was any room for improvement with each other. But, because of my eyes I could see more of what was going on, I took out a note pad I had in my pocket and started to write down some notes of the fight. Soon Leo and Raph were in a locked position; Leo's katanas were locked in Raph's sais they were both locked in almost a statement. They thought that it was going to end with neither one of them winning. But, I just shook my head and said, "No, Leo is going to get out of the lock and Raph's anger will be the downfall of his defeat. As soon as I stated my statement Leo got out of the lock and placed one of his katanas' at Raph's throat signaling the end of the fight. The guys asked me how I knew that, as did Splinter. They all gather around me in a circle as I began to show them what they missed.

"It is true both Leo and Raph are equally match in all areas but when they engaged in battle there is a small difference between them. Like at the end when Leo and Raph were in that lock, I believe this is something you guys see on a daily basis. When they were in the lock, Raph was pushing with all his might on his sais trying to break Leo's katana but Leo figured this out. Twisting his wrist the opposite way he was able to free his katana just enough to get one of them out of the locks, pushing one of the sais back and placing it on Raph's throat." I stated this as I closed my eyes and had them return to normal dark hazel self. "As for my eyes; it just another thing that makes me different their called dragon eyes I can communicate and understand with dragons and be able to see things differently, I can slow down time or make time go faster than it should. I understand things like analytical like Donnie too but I can do that without my dragon eyes. It's something I use to understand new quickly so I can learn from them." That's when it happened.

**Author Notes:**

**The past is come back to haunt Emily and the trauma she went through is starting to show. She is trying to hide it the best she can but really only the Hamato family will be able to help her get through this. This is the first time in a while that she has someone to lean on during this attack.**


	5. Chapter 5: Some Truth Comes Forth

**Chapter 5: Some Truth Comes to Light**

Everyone was amazed at this but, then I started to see them start to stare at me. That's something I hated, that's when they started to see I was getting upset and nervous. I wanted to leave so badly but I felt rooted to the ground. Splinter put his paw onto my shoulder to try to get me to talk to him and see what was up. My eyes were darting back and forth from left to right uncontrollably. When Splinter put his paw on my shoulder I just yelped. It scared everyone, I moved back until I felt the wall hit my back, as soon as it did I bolted out the door of the dojo; bare foot I ran out into one of guy's room. I slammed the door and just started rock myself back and forth trying to hold my tears back and cries I wanted to wails for the whole world to see.

The guys followed a few second after I freak out and ran away. They ran to their rooms to see which one I went into, they followed the muttered cries all the way to Leo's room. They stared at each other and when they all were about to enter Splinter stopped them.

"Whatever happened to Emily in her past is still affecting her today, when she first came her spirit was severely pained and tortured. Someone has made Emily believe that her powers and abilities are something that shouldn't be around." Splinter said with a deep sigh looking at Leo's closed door. When Raph heard this he finally told them what I asked him our first meet when he was carrying me to the lair.

"She asked me if I thought she was a freak because of what she could do. And now that I think about she didn't start helping until that Purple Dragon started calling me a freak; a freak of nature." Raph stated.

Now they understood what was happening. They may not know who caused this but one of my triggers was the word freak or phrase freak of nature, I also can't handle the stare of people because it starts to make me remember my dark, painful past. After finding out some of my trigger they decided to have Leo go in alone. Leo has more patience than Raph, could understand and stay on topic rather than get bored easily than Mikey, and wouldn't try to change it the situation into an equation like Don. They all agreed not to ask me about my past nor push for answers, when Leo enter his room he would lock it and wouldn't come out until I came out with him ready to face the others, and they couldn't hang outside his room waiting for us to come out. With that settled Leo took a deep breath and knocked on the door of his room announcing that he would be coming in. Closing the door behind him he smiled at his family and locked the door. Little did they realize it would take until tomorrow for us to come out.

**Leo P.O.V**

I entered my room with care and made sure that even though I announced myself outside I decided to do it again. I found myself walking over to a figure curled up in the fetal position rocking itself in the middle of my bed. I could hear the smothering cries of fear and pain, I walked over to my bed and sat on the edge of it, I didn't dare to turn on the light for fear or an even more traumatic event happening. I slowly put my hand on her shoulder and moved it up and down from the top of her shoulder down to her elbow. I tried to calm her that way but when that didn't work I saw her edge herself to the other edge of the bed that was facing the wall. She showed that all she wanted was to be alone but, I could tell what she really wanted; someone to hold her and tell her it was going to be ok. I made my way to the middle of the bed and began to lie down, placing my left arm under my head and my right hand at her side. I started to coax her to come closer to me. It took a while but she finally started to move ever so closer to me, soon I get her to where her backside is touching my plastron. _I want to get her to roll onto her other side but I don't want to risk her getting even more upset._ Soon I get the answer to my thought, she turns to me with a face full of tears, her hair which was in a tight bun earlier started to loosen, her dark hazel eyes pleaded with me to stay. Her black t-shirt was soaked with her tears and was cold at the first touch, her dark blue shorts laid loosely over her legs, and the soles of her feet were covered with dirty from the ground from running away from us without her shoes and socks on. All I did was lay there by her side and just waited for her to make the first move

I raised my arm and said, "I'm going to put my arm around you and place my hand on your back and maybe if you want start patting it to help calm you, is that alright?" She nodded her head yes, she placed her head against my plastron and arms were brought to her chest, she had her hands clenched in a fist trying to hold everything in. I placed my arm around her left side and put my hand on her back.

I quietly whispered into her ear, "Everything is going to fine, no one here is going to hurt you, no thinks those thoughts you have. Believe me; I swear on my honor that no matter what happens I will never think of you as that. You are my friend and I will protect with my life. Never forget that, my brothers and I also think this and would say the same thing. I swear that one day I'll find who did this to you and make them pay. My brothers and I will not rest if we find out the identity of this person and make them pay." As I said this I hear one word that broke the her silence and made me smile; Yakysoku?

I just nodded my head and responded, "Hai, watashi no meiyo ni yoru." After that I just let her rest on my left arm after taking out from under my head. She slept soundly after that and so after so did I.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

**Raph P.O.V:**

It's been almost the eight hours since Leo went to coax Emily out of his room and try to calm her down from what happened in the dojo earlier this morning. Master Splinter is still forbidding us from going to Leo's room and try to help out. He said its something that only he can do, so all we can do is just wait until we hear the creak of his door open. I don't dare go topside because I fear something could happen while I am gone. My brothers and I just try and amuse ourselves with something to do while we wait. Mikey is now playing his video game since Emily isn't sleeping on the couch. I can hear him all the way from the dojo yelling at the TV or jumping up and down on that broken down blue couch with patches all over it from age. I shook my head knowing we're going to have to replace it if he keeps it up and knowing Leo and Don they are going to make Mikey and me go get it since Mikey will break it and he can't carry it back himself; plus someone has to babysit him. Haku is sleeping on Leo's chair since Mikey is on the couch and Emily is nowhere to be found. Don is in his lab working on some kind of invention again or he is trying to fix the shell cells that Mikey and I broke after getting into a fight and smashing them when we collided. Don threw a fit when we came in with our shell cells say; "Again, why is it always you two?" I smirked at that memory. Master Splinter retried to his room to mediate on the situation. Me, well I'm in the dojo punching and kicking the punching bad trying to get my frustrations out. My hands are wrapped again because of what usually happens when I get too frustrated and start attacking the punching bag like it was actually a person; my whole hand starts to crack from the calluses from years of fighting and training and start to bleed, my wrist will hurt too much for me to use my sai for a while I think back to what happened with Emily earlier this morning. I guess who ever messed with her in the past really screwed her up into thinking that her gift is something that shouldn't exist. I punch the bag as hard and fast as I can as I continue to think back at what has happened since I met her in that alleyway. _Shell, when I get my hands on the bastard that made her think and react this way is going to regret even being born let alone doing whatever they did to her._ I can see she doesn't want to open up about it; it must be too painful to even think about let alone talk about it. I continue with my combination of punches and kicks. I just finish my set when I hear the creak of a door opening. I rip my wraps off and sprint for door, I am joined by my brothers and father as we wait from below to see what is about to transpire.

**Emily P.O.V:**

I woke up hours later after crying and falling asleep by Leo's side. I can feel the warm from his body warm me a feeling of someone belonging to somewhere. I feel the strength of his right arm around my back as his hand rest on the top part of my back. His left arm rest under my head I, his arm is stretched out on the bed with his palm stretched open facing the ceiling. His head is laying on his left side, I can see the years of stress from being from the leader and big brother wear on his very being. Even with his eyes closed I can just tell from them the strength, courage and honor he holds deeply inside himself. Also what he hides from his family what he truly feels; shame, powerlessness, anger, and uncontrollable guilt. He feels like because he is the oldest and leader that in battle he has to protect his brothers; even if they don't want it nor ask for it. When his brothers tell him to leave them alone or he is bothering them from what they want to do then not inviting him to join in their fun he truly feels like he is pushing them away. Its like he and I are the same in some ways and maybe that's why I feel more comfortable in his presence than the others. I can feel his breath on my forehead; his slow warm breathe tells me he is real and never left my side through the whole thing. _I feel like I can truly start trusting this family. _

I took my right hand from my chest and placed it on Leo's plastron; right on his heart. I smiled as I felt the power of it beat under my fingertips. Even in sleep he was still a powerful turtle who can risk it all at a drop of a hat just to save his family. I closed my eyes once and started to think everything that happened over. I opened them again only to be startled when I say Leo had his eyes opened staring back at me. I can see that he that his defense is never down even when he is sleeping, I chuckled at stared back at him.

"Are you better now?" he asked as softly has he could. I smiled back and nodded yes. "Yeah, I can't stay in your room all day can I? After all who is going to make sure you have something to eat rather than all those pizza you guys have and make sure Raph isn't trying to kill Haku?" I said trying to hold in my laughter. He smiled at me and we both began to sit up, I took my hair out of what was left of the bun and shook it side to side to get the tangled mess into something presentable. Leo went over to his desk and got me a towel to wipe my face off. I held on to it so I could wash it and give it back later, he put his right hand up and shook his head no.

"You can keep it I have others." Leo said as he walked over to me and placed his left hand on my shoulder to reassure me his answer.

"Arigato Leo-san" I said bowing my head.

"Do itashimashite, Imoto-chan." Leo said bowing his head. We both picked our heads up after he finished his sentence. I looked very confuse after hearing the imoto-chan part. Leo looked more embarrassed more than anything. He was rubbing his free right hand on the back of his neck; adverting his gaze from mine. We decided to forget what he said and started walking out of the room. We made it to the doors and I started to breathe heavily, I was getting nervous to face the others after what happened. Leo placed his right hand on my right shoulder pulling me towards more. He closed his eyes and nodded his head; he undid the lock and placed his left hand on the door as I placed my right hand on it. His right hand never left my shoulder showing he would be there through it all no matter how much I push him away or how difficult the journey could be he would always be by my side. He looked back at me, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath; exhaling as I looked back at him, we both pushed at the same time and the door started to open up with a loud creaking sound alerting the others that we were coming out. The light from the lair was bright and almost blinding, we started walking out of Leo's room to go join everyone outside in the common room. As we got to the ledge outside his room we saw everyone coming out of from where they were working, resting, or doing whatever they were doing and came out facing both me and Leo waiting for us to jump down. Both he and I looked at each other and nodded our heads, he removed his right hand from my shoulder and we both jumped down landing about 5 feet away from the others. I took a deep breath and walked started to walk over to everyone. They didn't stare or look at me in the same way as they did in the dojo; they smiled at me and walked over placing a hand on my shoulder or giving me a reassuring hug telling me everything was going to be fine. I looked over and saw Leo watching me, he nodded his head and said aloud for the others to hear; "never forget this is your family also now, you never forget we will always be there for you from now, and forever." I looked at him and back at everyone else they nodded in agreement. I took a step back and smiled at everyone, I now had a family of my own; something worth living for and protecting again just like I did when I found Haku. Something I would never get rid of or trade for, my really started with them and will end with them. My life was now meaningless if I didn't have them.

**Author Note:**

**Yakyosku: promise**

**Hai: Yes**

**Watashi no meiyo ni yoru: By my honor**

**Arigato: Thank you**

**Do Itashimashite: you're welcome**

**Imoto: little sister**

**Chan: informal way of addressing someone (females only)**


End file.
